


DRAMARAMA

by Juliet_Mooney



Category: Dramarama - Monsta X (Music Video), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I don't know what else, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet_Mooney/pseuds/Juliet_Mooney
Summary: This is just my interpretation of what happened in the MV. I know they sort of explained the story in the behind the scenes video, but I wanted to give my own take on it. In my opinion, their version of the story has too many plot holes lol. I'm sorry about the awful transitions that happen mid-chapter sometimes, but that's also how the MV works. I followed the timeline of the MV to the best of my ability.If you've seen the MV then you already know who dies...





	1. Chapter 1

\- [x] -

The smell of coffee mixed with the quiet chatter of midday customers is what Minhyuk always looked forward to when he went to work each day. The Traveler was a small coffee shop that never got too busy. It was the perfect spot to get away from it all and have a few moments to yourself.

Minhyuk took advantage of it all the time. He loved waiting tables and mixing coffees for his customers. They were always very friendly, too. He never came across anyone that was rude to him, or anyone else that worked there. He supposed that he was just lucky to be in the nicer part of Seoul.

He unlocked the doors of the shop and walked inside. He flipped on the lights and looked around at the tables. He smiled and went behind the serving counter. He put on his hat and apron and waited for the first customers.

"Good afternoon," he said with a smile.

The customer who had approached the counter smiled in return. "Iced mocha?" the young woman asked.

Minhyuk nodded as he placed the order. "Iced mocha. Cash or card?"

"Card," the woman said, handing him her card.

He swiped it and handed it back to her. "Would you like a receipt?"

She shook her head. She went to a table and sat down. Minhyuk began working on her drink. He heard the bell ring as another customer entered the shop. He finished pouring the brew and grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup.

"I'll be with you in a moment," he called, barely glancing over his shoulder.

"I'm not in a rush," the customer said.

Minhyuk recognized the soft voice immediately. He smiled to himself and continued making the iced mocha. He bussed the coffee to the woman and returned to the counter. There was a tall man standing there, dressed in a brown suit.

"Black coffee today, Hyungwon?" he asked.

The tall man on the other side of the counter nodded.

"I'll get that ready for you. And, cash, as always?"

Hyungwon nodded again, handing him the money. Minhyuk placed it in the register and grabbed a small cup. Hyungwon stood by the counter patiently. Minhyuk poured the coffee and handed him his cup. He watched Hyungwon walk to the far side of the shop and sit down. He crossed his legs and took a sip of his drink. The bell sounded again, and Minhyuk turned back to the counter. The next customer ordered a burger and a cup of coffee with cream. He also asked for the paper.

Minhyuk grabbed a copy from behind the counter and handed it to him. He made the burger and brought it to the customer, who was sitting a table away from Hyungwon. Minhyuk set down his food, and he noticed a particular headline in the paper that read: ‘Time Traveler Skips Town.’ He frowned, recalling the few articles that had shared a similar theme, then went back to the counter to continue serving others.

After a while, Minhyuk saw Hyungwon getting up. He watched him leave the shop, then saw that he had left his watch on the table. Minhyuk quickly grabbed the watch and went outside the shop. He looked all around, but he couldn't see Hyungwon anywhere. He had only left the shop moments after him. It was as if he just disappeared. He went back inside, still clutching the watch, deciding that he would return it the next day.

Minhyuk changed out of his uniform at the end of the day and walked to the bus stop. He looked down at the watch, turning it over in his hands. It didn't look like a normal watch at all. The face was large, and it didn't show the time of day. It only showed the year, 2017. There were a few buttons on the side of the watch, and Minhyuk wondered if pressing one would show the time. He pressed one of the buttons, but the time didn't appear.

\- [X] -

Hoseok woke up in his apartment and looked at the watch sitting on his bedside table. He thought about the two scientists that had made the time-travel device and wondered what they were up to. He then thought of something he considered brilliant. He got dressed and headed to the police station.

"I'm Shin Wonho. I have some important information to share with the captain," he said.

The officer sitting behind the desk frowned as he scrolled through something on his computer. "The same Shin Wonho that shared the information about the suspicious characters in the abandoned building?"

Hoseok nodded.

"Alright. If it's about Chae Hyungwon again, I think the captain might actually arrest him for once," the officer laughed.

Hoseok smiled to himself. So Hyungwon had a bit of a criminal record? That made Hoseok's plan even easier.

"Hello, sir," Hoseok said as he entered the captain's office.

"So, what's the deal this time, Wonho-ssi?"

"It's the same people from the abandoned building. They were approaching various people with this watch-thing. They came to me, asking if I was interested in time-travel. I didn't think it was real, but then they used the watch thing and disappeared right in front of my eyes. They came back seconds later with an autographed and dated picture of Jonghyun, from that old idol group, SHINee. The ink was fresh."

The police captain squinted at Hoseok. "When you say it was the same people from the abandoned building, who are you referring to?"

"One of them was tall, wearing a nice suit. The other one was short with light-colored hair."

The captain sighed.

"I just wanted to let you know because I think technology like that belongs with the government, not some shady scientists."

That comment really struck the captain. "Thank you for your concern, Wonho-ssi. I'll notify the mayor of the situation."

Hoseok thanked him and left the station with a broad smile. That would keep Hyungwon off his trail for a long time. When he woke up the next day, he could hear an interesting public announcement broadcasted outside his apartment. 'Time warp is not allowed. Do not take any watches from CHW.' Hoseok smiled to himself as he used his watch to warp back in time.

\- [X] -

Kihyun left his house and drove to the pawn shop. He entered the shop and made his way to the back entrance. He walked into the security office of the pawn shop and sat down at the desk. He shut his eyes and buried his head in his arms. He couldn't help but think about the sound of the car flipping over the road. He kept thinking about what Jooheon must have felt when it happened.

It had been two years since the accident, but he still thought about it all the time. He felt guilty about what had happened. He wished that he could've done something to help. Kihyun was aroused from his day terrors by the sound of someone knocking on the office door. He looked up and saw a tall man.

The man slid a watch through the slot in the door and walked away. Kihyun watched him go down the stairs. He grabbed the watch and observed it carefully. It looked futuristic and old-fashioned at the same time. Kihyun pressed one of the buttons in curiosity, and everything began to spin around him. He found his footing and looked around. He had somehow ended up back on his street. The trees were pink with autumn leaves, and there was a calm breeze.


	2. Chapter 2

\- [x] -

Kendo classes were never really eventful for Hyunwoo. He went to class, trained, then went home everyday without another thought. It had become routine for him. That is, until his new training partner showed up.

Hyunwoo walked into his Kendo class with no expectation for anything to be out of the norm. But, everything was out of the norm. There was someone there, talking with his instructor.

Hyunwoo was a little confused, but he respectfully introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Son Hyunwoo. Who are you?"

The newcomer turned to face him and smiled. "I'm Shin Wonho, and I'm here to train with you."

Hyunwoo was flat-out surprised. He looked at his instructor with unfeigned shock.

"Relax, Hyunwoo. I thought you could use a change of pace. You've been very robotic in your practices, so I thought you might appreciate something natural."

Hyunwoo frowned. Robotic? He felt ashamed that his instructor had noticed him grow tired of the same routine. Regardless, he thanked his instructor and promptly turned to Wonho.

"So, you'll be needing some gear."

His instructor decided to leave the two of them alone, and Hyunwoo relaxed a little. He was still wary of Wonho, but he was honored that his own instructor thought he could train someone new.

"Do you have those things here, or do I need to go and buy some?" Wonho asked innocently.

"Don't worry. We are very good about keeping up stock."

He led Wonho to the storage area, where all of the spare uniforms and training staffs were.

"Find something that fits. Showers are that way," Hyunwoo said, pointing.

Wonho nodded as he began to rummage through the uniforms. Once he had found one that fit and put it on, Hyunwoo led him back to their training room. Hyunwoo got a training dummy from the corner of the room, and began to show Wonho the techniques. He was surprised by how quickly Wonho picked up on everything he taught.

"Tomorrow, we'll start doing some face-to-face combat," Hyunwoo said.

Wonho seemed very excited by the notion, and he quickly thanked Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo went to return the dummy to its place, and Wonho was gone when he turned back.

Wonho trained with Hyunwoo everyday from then on. Hyunwoo enjoyed every second of it, and Wonho seemed to feel the same way. Hyunwoo was impressed with Wonho's skill, and he wanted to know more about him. After they were done training, Hyunwoo asked Wonho if they could talk.

"You're doing incredible," Hyunwoo said once they had washed up.

"You think so?" Wonho said, absentmindedly fiddling with his watch.

"No doubt about it. I don't think I've ever seen anyone learn as fast as you did."

Wonho was brimming with confidence. "Thanks Hyunwoo. That means a lot to me. I've wanted to learn Kendo all my life."

Hyunwoo noticed Wonho glancing down at his watch, a quirk he practiced often.

"What's with that watch?" Hyunwoo asked.

Wonho seemed startled by the question, almost hiding the watch in question. He seemed reluctant to answer. "It was my father's," Wonho began, seeming to be looking for the right words to say.

Hyunwoo immediately felt sorry for asking. He apologized, to which Wonho responded with an awkward laugh.

"It's alright. He's still around. He just lives somewhere else now," Wonho said quickly.

Hyunwoo breathed out discreetly. He was glad that it wasn't a death situation. He didn't consider himself to be very good at consoling. "Well, thanks for a great practice. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow," Hyunwoo said, glancing at Wonho.

Wonho smiled and stood up. Hyunwoo watched him leave out of the corner of his eye and sighed.

\- [X] -

After Hyungwon had delivered one of the watches to Kihyun, he checked his phone. It had been blowing up with calls and messages ever since he woke up that morning. He lost all of his color when he realized that they were all from Changkyun.

He quickly called him back, hoping he hadn’t missed anything important. But the person that answered the phone wasn’t Changkyun.

“What happened to Changkyun?” Hyungwon demanded.

The police captain was on the other end. “He’s been executed for association with a fugitive of the law. You’ve got a high price on your head, courtesy of the mayor himself. Turn yourself in.”

Hyungwon put his hand over his mouth in shock. Executed? “Why would I turn myself in? There’s nothing to gain from that.” His voice was steady, a skill he had developed after several years of working with people who didn’t tolerate sensitivity.

“I’m sure your companion would be glad to hear your concern for him,” the captain said, obviously trying to get Hyungwon to break.

“He knows me,” Hyungwon said simply.

He hung up and let his emotions take over. Minhyuk and the other coffee shop patrons were drawn by the sounds of Hyungwon’s sobbing.

What would your one wish be if you lost someone you loved?

\- [X] -

Hyungwon walked into The Traveler the next day, feeling absolutely lost. He ordered his black coffee and sat in his usual spot. He mused over the events that had occured as he stared into his coffee. The law had finally caught up to him, and it was all Wonho’s fault. Wonho was the reason that Hyungwon was stuck in 2017, and he was the reason Changkyun had been executed. Hyungwon felt anger boiling up inside of him. He pulled out his phone and called the police captain.

“Are you turning yourself in now?”

“No, sir. I want to report someone else. Someone who was involved.”

“That won’t make a difference for your sentence, Hyungwon.”

“That doesn’t matter. I just want to make sure that this individual gets justice.”

“Who is this person, and why do they need justice?” the captain asked.

“His name is Shin Wonho. He stole one of my devices earlier. I’m not sure what he’s doing with it now.”

“Wonho is the one that reported you, so of course you would try to pin the blame on him.”

Hyungwon gritted his teeth. Of course Wonho had reported him. “Just check him out. He has one of my devices, and he deserves the same justice that you so willingly gave Changkyun,” he said grimly.

He hung up without another word. He moved his coffee aside and laid his head down on the table. He was angry with Wonho and sad because of Changkyun. It was an awful feeling, and all he could do was cry. He felt a hand on his shoulder and picked up his head slowly. It was Minhyuk.

“You’ve been really upset these past few days, Hyungwon-ssi. Do you need to talk to someone?” Minhyuk asked kindly.

Hyungwon smiled, drying his eyes. Minhyuk’s face was illuminated by a bright, comforting smile.

Hyungwon shook his head. “It’s all very complicated.”

Minhyuk sat down across from him. “I don’t like to see my customers unhappy.”

His persistence was flattering, but Hyungwon really couldn’t explain things to him.

“A friend of mine got into a bit of trouble, and now I can’t talk to him,” Hyungwon said, trying to reveal as little as possible.

Minhyuk frowned. “That’s sad. I hope you can get in touch with him soon.”

Hyungwon did his best not to start crying again. “You seem like an amazing person, Minhyuk. I bet my friend would have loved to meet you.”

Suddenly, an idea popped into Hyungwon’s head. It was a crazy idea, but it made perfect sense in Hyungwon’s mind. He thanked Minhyuk for his time and finished his coffee. He left the shop and went to his apartment. He looked at the spare warp device and closed his eyes, thinking of Changkyun’s adorable face. He picked up the device and set it to a specific time. He waited until the next day to put his plan into motion.


	3. Chapter 3

\- [x] -

Everything was spinning around Minhyuk. He felt very light-headed, and he felt like he was going to throw up. Suddenly, everything stopped spinning, and Minhyuk tried to get his balance. His head was fuzzy as he looked around. He was in a completely different place. He looked down at the watch and was confused by what he saw. The watch no longer said 2017. It said 2047.

He looked up and saw three men in suits enter the alley that he was standing in. One of them put his hand to his ear and said something. Minhyuk began backing up slowly. The men in suits picked up the pace, and someone grabbed Minhyuk's arm and started dragging him. Minhyuk turned to face his captor and saw that he wasn't in a suit.

\- [X] -

A black car sped past Kihyun as he made his way down the strangely familiar road, and he recognized it immediately. He broke into a run, chasing after the car to try and prevent what he knew was coming.

He saw the car flip in the air and he stopped running. He turned around, unable to look yet again. He looked down at the watch and saw that it was showing the year 2015. He recalled that it said 2017 when he first received it. He pressed the button again, hoping to go back to the pawn shop.

When everything stopped spinning, he saw the black car speed past him again. He turned around and started running after it again. He figured he was stuck in 2015 until he could save Jooheon. He ran after the car, watching it flip yet again. He sunk to his knees in front of the wreck. His shoulders shook as he cried silently.

Kihyun clicked the button on the watch again and started running as soon as his head cleared up. His eyes were blurred by tears as he ran. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the tall man that had given him the watch back in 2017. A thousand thoughts rushed through his head at once. He turned sharply and ran towards the man.

\- [X] -

Minhyuk and his rescuer stopped to get some air, and Minhyuk decided to ask some questions.

"Where am I? Who are you? How did I get here? What's going on?" He fired off his questions rapidly, but the other man just laughed.

"I'm Im Changkyun. You're in Seoul. I'm assuming you got here because of that," he said, pointing at the watch.

Minhyuk looked down at the watch again. "Is it really 2047?" he asked.

Changkyun nodded. Minhyuk's eyes widened. He was scared to death, and Changkyun seemed to be enjoying every moment.

"What time are you from?" Changkyun asked.

"2017."

Changkyun nodded to himself. "Hyungwon loves 2017."

"You know Hyungwon?"

"Yeah, I do. How do you know him?" Changkyun asked.

"He came into the shop I worked at every morning for coffee."

"He always said that they don't make coffee like they used to."

Minhyuk was amazed. He had always seen the newspapers talking about a time traveler, but he never thought it could be real. The guys in suits came around the corner, and Changkyun grabbed Minhyuk's hand again.

\- [X] -

Hoseok went to the washroom and cooled off. He really enjoyed his Kendo training, but training with Hyunwoo made things even better. He was really good at the techniques, and Hoseok felt like he couldn't be learning from anyone better. And Hyunwoo was impressed with his skills as well! It was refreshing to know that he had actually developed the skills he wanted to. He finished washing up and got into his street clothes. He left the training center and ducked into an alley before using the watch to return home.

\- [X] -

Hyungwon sat in his apartment, carefully putting together another prototype. He could hear the public announcement outside, and it made him furious. Not only had Wonho stolen his and Changkyun’s life’s work, he had also turned him into a wanted man. He knew that he couldn’t stay in that time for very long. He just hoped to death that Changkyun hadn’t been associated.

Once the watch was completed, he wrote Changkyun a short note and warped to another time. It was 2017, 30 years before his own time. He found a map and went to Wonho’s house. If someone there had really lost their friend, Hyungwon wanted to know all about it. He didn’t want to directly ask the poor man himself, so he simply watched him daily.

He would come out of his house early each morning and drive to his work. Hyungwon used his time-warp device to his advantage as he followed the man on his daily schedule. He figured that the best way to figure out what had happened would be to witness it first hand, but he first had to decipher when and where it had occurred.

The man didn’t have any co-workers, so Hyungwon couldn’t gather information from gossip. He checked his phone as is dinged for the tenth time. He had left Changkyun without any sort of information regarding where he was, and the younger man was getting worried. Hyungwon decided to pay him a quick visit.


	4. Chapter 4

\- [x] -

Changkyun was sitting in his home, agitatedly tapping a glass. Hyungwon patted his shoulder, making the younger man jump.

“What the hell? Where have you been, hyung? I was worried that the police had caught you.”

“I’ve been in hiding. I’m hanging out in 2017 now that I’ve made another device. I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me.”

Changkyun smiled, setting his glass aside. “I think it might be too late for that, hyung. If Wonho tipped them off about you, I’m sure he mentioned me, too.”

Hyungwon glanced at the floor. He knew that Changkyun was right, and he wished that there was something he could do about it.

“You’re welcome to hang out in 2017 with me,” he eventually said.

Changkyun laughed, but there was a hint of resentment there.

“What’s the matter?” Hyungwon asked.

“I don’t know, hyung. I don’t think running away will solve anything.”

Hyungwon frowned. “What does that mean? You can’t just fight against the government, Changkyun. What’s done is done. I just hope they realize that Wonho is also involved. Don’t do anything stupid.”

Changkyun nodded slowly, almost as if he didn’t want to agree.

“Can you at least help me with something I’m investigating in 2017?”

Changkyun perked up.

“What’s this about?”

"Remember that house that Wonho had us working in?

“Of course I do.”

“Well, he mentioned that the person who lived there lost their friend 30 years before, right?”

“That’s true. What exactly are you going to do about it?” Changkyun asked suspiciously.

“I’m not sure yet. But that man is absolutely miserable in 2017. I need to find out when it happened.”

“What exactly do you want me to do?” Changkyun asked, crossing his arms.

“I’m terrible at being discreet; you know that. I need you to gather the information I need.”

“Alright. I’ll bite. Let’s get this over with.”

Hyungwon thanked Changkyun and grabbed his hand. He set the watch on his wrist and pressed a button. Soon, he and Changkyun were standing outside the lonely man’s place of work.

“Pawn shop.” Changkyun spoke first, after the dizziness of warping passed.

Hyungwon nodded slowly. “He’s usually in the security office. But he looks nothing like security. I don’t think anyone actually buys anything here,” Hyungwon commented. “I’ve been staking him out for a week, and I haven’t seen a single person enter that shop.”

Changkyun whistled.

“So, you want to know when this guy’s friend died?”

“Yes. The man is miserable now.”

Changkyun cracked his knuckles, and Hyungwon frowned at him.

“What was that for?” Hyungwon asked.

Changkyun shrugged. He left Hyungwon’s side and entered the pawn shop. Hyungwon checked his watch, his actual watch, and waited for Changkyun to return. After half an hour of nervously checking his watch, Hyungwon decided to go in after him. He went inside and found Changkyun patting the man’s back. He was bawling his eyes out on his desk.

“What did you do?” Hyungwon whispered angrily.

Changkyun held up a finger.

“I’m sorry about your friend, Kihyun-ssi. I have to get going now.”

There was a noise of acknowledgment between sobs.

“Okay. I got your info,” Changkyun whispered.

“Great. We’re out of here.” Hyungwon grabbed Changkyun’s wrist and pressed the button to return.

When they were back in Changkyun’s apartment, Hyungwon rounded on Changkyun.

“What exactly did you say to him?”

“I asked him what his name was, first. I thought I might acquaint myself before asking about his personal business.”

“And then?” Hyungwon prompted.

“Then I asked him why he seemed so upset.”

Hyungwon frowned.

“He told me about his friend’s accident. He died in a car crash two years ago.”

“Two years ago? No wonder he’s still so upset. It would be a little bit much if it was more than that.”

“His name was Jooheon, this friend. And our guy is Kihyun. I bought you a present, by the way. I figured it would be rude to not buy something,” Changkyun said, drawing attention to the small paper bag in his hand.

Hyungwon took the bag and carefully removed its contents. It was a figurine in a brown suit.

“It’s the spitting image of you!” Changkyun said excitedly.

Hyungwon examined the figurine closely and saw that it was very similar to his own appearance. He laughed and placed it back in the bag.

“And you’re sure you purchased this?” Hyungwon said, raising his brows.

Changkyun crossed his arms.

“Hyung! I’ve gotten much better at not stealing things. Of course I bought it.”

Hyungwon smiled and ruffled the younger man’s hair.

“You really want to stay here in 2047?” Hyungwon asked.

Changkyun looked at the floor.

“Yes, hyung. I’m staying.”

“Okay then.”

\- [X] -

Hyungwon watched Kihyun for a while, deciding if he wanted to do something. Jooheon and Kihyun seemed really happy hanging out together. And Kihyun was really devastated after the accident. He wouldn’t leave his own house for weeks, as if being on the road itself was a reminder. Hyungwon felt bad for him, but he wasn’t sure if there was even anything he could do about it.

Hyungwon was contemplating things that he could do to help poor Kihyun cope in his favorite coffee shop when he got a call from Changkyun.

“Where are you right now?”

“I’m having some coffee. What would your one wish be if you lost someone you love?”

“Umm, that’s an odd question. Give me a minute. Oh, great. You made me forget why I called you. Anyways, I’d probably want the chance to say some final words.”

“Hmm, that might not be a bad idea. Ooh, here’s my coffee.”

Hyungwon thanked the barista, whose name tag read Minhyuk, then continued listening to Changkyun gripe about his memory.

“I get distracted easily, hyung. You know that. I wish you would’ve saved your question for later. It was urgent.”

“It’ll come to you if it’s that urgent.”

“Oh! I got it! Hyung, you’ve gotta stay there. Things are getting really bad here. I passed your place after work. The police are all over the place! I hope you didn’t forget anything.”

Hyungwon did his best to remain calm. He was sitting in a public area, after all. “I’ll be alright here. Just take care of yourself. And send me a photo of the blueprints, just in case. Then burn the hard copy.”

Changkyun’s end was silent for a moment. “Will I ever see you again?”

Hyungwon stared into his black coffee for a while. “Only if you come to me.”

“I love you, hyung,” Changkyun said, a tone of finality in his voice.

Hyungwon nearly dropped his mug. “What did you say?”

“Hyung, if this is our last goodbye, I want to come out and say it: I frickin’ love you.”

Hyungwon smiled. He took a sip of his coffee and glanced at the barista. Why was he the only one working? “Kyunie, I love you, too. And this won’t be our last goodbye.”

He heard an embarrassed giggle over the line and smiled again.

“Stay safe, hyung,” Changkyun said before hanging up.

Hyungwon smiled as he put away his phone. He finished his black coffee and left a small tip. He left the shop and strolled over to Kihyun’s pawn shop. He caught a glimpse of Kihyun’s dismal face and decided to warp backwards a few years.

In the year 2014, the pawn shop seemed to be a little more occupied. Hyungwon was pleased to find that Kihyun looked much happier, even if he was still bored with his job. He was out in the shop more, rather than being cooped up in the security office all day long. And there was something else that really improved Kihyun’s mood at work: Jooheon.

Hyungwon stayed in 2014 for a week, watching Kihyun and Jooheon’s interactions. It seemed that Jooheon would pick Kihyun up and take him out almost every day. It was really sweet, and Hyungwon wished that there was something he could do to comfort the Kihyun in 2017 that was always so depressed. He recalled Changkyun’s words and decided to do something.


	5. Chapter 5

\- [x] -

It took Hyungwon a lot longer than he expected to gather the materials he needed to make another watch. By that time, he had become relatively well-known in 2017. Even the barista, Minhyuk, had become acquainted with his usual black coffee order. Changkyun hadn’t gotten in contact with him since their last conversation. Hyungwon grew worried about him.

“Changkyunie! I was worried about you,” Hyungwon said in relief as Changkyun answered his phone.

“Hyung, I’d let you know if I was in any trouble. Then you’d have to come and rescue me.”

Hyungwon laughed, feeling a little better. “I’ve become a bit of a legend here,” Hyungwon said, causing Changkyun to laugh, hard.

“The mysterious man from the future, right? Do you order black coffee every day?”

“Kyunie, they don’t make coffee like they used to. You should come try it.”

“I bet you’d never let me leave.”

Hyungwon laughed. Minhyuk glanced up at him.

“Can you blame me? You’re stuck in dangerous times, Kyunie.”

“I’ll be fine. Talk later, hyung.”

Hyungwon smiled as he put his phone away. He caught a glimpse of the daily newspaper that someone had left behind. The front page story had an alarming headline: ‘A Formal Welcome to Our Resident Time-Traveller.’ Hyungwon quickly finished the rest of his black coffee and grabbed the paper. He left the shop while he read it over.

The article itself was less alarming than the headline. It was mostly speculation and unrealistic testimonies. He laughed a little at the section of ‘helpful tips’ for ‘visiting the year 2017.’ He wondered how such a story had gotten past the newspaper’s editor. Not to mention as a front page story. The thought made him laugh some more.

He went to his recently purchased apartment and placed the newspaper on the counter. He sat down at his desk and retrieved his nearly completed warp devices. He started working on the final touches of each one, carefully placing each part in its correct spot. He finished them and gave them both a test run.

\- [X] -

Minhyuk and Changkyun ran for a long time before stopping again.

Changkyun leaned against a wall and laughed. “Are you having fun yet?" he asked.

Minhyuk couldn't help but laugh. "How can I have fun when I'm being chased by men in suits?" he said.

Changkyun rested his head on the wall and smiled.

"How does this watch-thing work?" Minhyuk asked.

Changkyun picked up his head and looked down at the watch. "Well, it involves a complicated temporal-"

He was interrupted by the appearance of the men in suits.

"We'll continue this conversation later," he said, pushing himself off the wall and running.

Minhyuk followed after him, clutching the watch tightly. "I was just thinking," Minhyuk called as they ran, "I could use the watch to get us out of here."

"That's pretty smart," Changkyun replied.

"So how do I get us back to 2017?"

"Twist the button you pushed before to set the watch in reverse. Otherwise we'll end up exactly where you were when I found you."

\- [X] -

At the age of five, Changkyun was a very unique individual. His father was a scientist, studying after the art of an alchemist. He collected all sorts of plants and creatures, figuring out how they worked and finding ways to use them.

Changkyun quickly picked up on his father’s mannerisms, easily snatching the oddest things from his classmates. He was a major kleptomaniac, and it got him into trouble often.

One day, Changkyun found himself in the principal’s office again. But, unlike the other times, he was not alone. There was a taller boy in the office as well. He seemed to be only a few grades above Changkyun.

Changkyun decided to introduce himself. “Hi! My name is Im Changkyun. Who are you?”

The tall boy seemed startled by Changkyun’s voice, but he responded nonetheless. “Chae Hyungwon. Why are you here?”

“I wanted to get a better look at Yoonmin’s glasses. But she yelled at me when I took them off of her head. What about you?”

“The clock in our room was broken, so I tried to fix it. But then the power went out.”

“That was you? That’s really cool, Hyungwon-ssi!” Changkyun’s eyes were sparkling with wonder.

The principal opened his door. “My two troublemakers in one day. This is interesting.”

“Troublemakers? I just wanted to see Yoonmin’s glasses,” Changkyun said.

Hyungwon remained quiet, and Changkyun was amazed that he didn’t defend himself.

“And Hyungwon was trying to help fix the clock!” Changkyun exclaimed.

Hyungwon seemed startled yet again. He apologized humbly, much to Changkyun’s disbelief.

“Well, Changkyun. You could learn some manners from this young man. Don’t give me so much lip in the future.”

The principal dished out their punishments and sent them on their way.

“Why didn’t you say anything to him?” Changkyun asked once they had left the office.

“Why would I? My punishment was already set. And yours was, too.”

Changkyun frowned. “You’re pretty smart, aren’t you?”

“I don’t like to brag,” Hyungwon said, the corners of his mouth lifting with the smallest hint of a smile.

Changkyun stopped, causing Hyungwon to turn and do the same. “From now on, let’s be troublemakers together,” Changkyun said, stretching out his hand.

Hyungwon was hesitant, but Changkyun kept his hand out. Hyungwon eventually relented, grabbing Changkyun’s hand with a firm grip.

“Troublemakers together,” Hyungwon agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

\- [x] -

Changkyun’s kleptomania never grew to anything more than petty theft, but it certainly became more prominent as time went on. He eventually decided that it was a bad idea for him to be on his own.

He gave his old friend Hyungwon a call, asking if they could hang out one night. Hyungwon was glad to catch up with Changkyun, so he agreed to meet him for dinner that night. Changkyun found his best suit and waited outside their designated restaurant.

“Changkyun? Is that you?” Hyungwon called as he approached.

To Changkyun’s dismay, he found that his friend had grown just as much as he had, making him still the taller of the pair. “Hyungwonie-hyung! It’s been ages since I last saw you. How have you been?”

Hyungwon’s eyes shifted away for a moment, as if he was lost in thought. “I’ve been busy, my friend. How about yourself? You seem to be doing well.”

Changkyun laughed lightly. “I would have to disagree. That’s part of the reason that I wanted to talk with you.”

“Is this about your impulses?” Hyungwon asked.

Changkyun nodded solemnly. Their waiter came by to take their orders, and they quickly announced what they wanted before carrying on their conversation.

“So, you’ve been getting worse, then?” Hyungwon prompted.

“Unfortunately. I’ve been able to control myself for the most part, never letting myself take anything that’s over 10,000 won. But it’s getting harder and harder to resist. I just have to have everything.”

“Changkyun, put the silverware back on the table.”

Changkyun sighed as he replaced the items. “It’s a terrible issue, Hyungwon. My home is just full of stuff. And I don’t remember where most of it came from.”

Hyungwon placed a hand on Changkyun’s. “What do I need to do?”

“I just need someone with me, to do what you’ve been doing. Help me resist. Maybe that will make the feelings die down and eventually go away.”

Hyungwon nodded, giving Changkyun’s hand a little squeeze. Changkyun smiled at his older friend.

“I’m here for you,” Hyungwon said.

“Thanks, hyung.”

“I’m glad you contacted me, actually,” Hyungwon started to say.

Changkyun cocked his head in interest. He knew that Hyungwon was up to something, yet again, and it seemed that he was finally able to be involved.

“What’s the situation?” Changkyun pried.

“I’m working on a project. It’s one you and I have been talking about since we met.”

Changkyun was positive that his eyes were sparkling. “Are you talking about the time travel thing?” he whispered excitedly.

Hyungwon nodded, pressing a finger to his lips. “I don’t want anyone to know about this. We can’t have such incredible technology falling into the wrong hands.”

Changkyun nodded. “Definitely. Have you started already?”

Hyungwon nodded. “There are a few loose ends with the blueprints, but I’m sure you can help with that. After that, I just need to collect the parts.”

The waiter came by with their food, and they waited patiently while everything was set down in front of them. “Is there anything else you need?” the waiter asked.

Changkyun glanced at his nametag before responding. “I think we’re alright, Hoseok-ssi.”

The waiter bowed before attending to another table.

“Do you always address your waiters by name?” Hyungwon asked with a snicker.

Changkyun laughed. “Only the ones that look like they could be doing something better with their lives. I mean, did you see that guy? He’s really ripped. He should be in law enforcement or something.”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes. Changkyun didn’t care that he had probably made a huge fool of himself. He was just glad to be hanging out with his old friend again.

“Well, let me give you my address so you can come and visit me,” Changkyun said, pulling out a notepad.

Hyungwon simply took the notepad from him and wrote down his own address. “I don’t have a car. It’ll be easier for you to visit me.”

Changkyun didn’t question his friends lack of transportation. He just watched him finish writing his address, then took the notepad back. “I look forward to working with you once again, hyung,” Changkyun said.

\- [X] -

Changkyun woke up one morning and decided to pay Hyungwon a visit. He stopped by the store on the way, and he found himself leaving with a few things that weren’t on his list. He simply couldn’t help himself. The woman in front of him didn’t even notice that her watch disappeared after she took it off and set it down.

“Hyungwon?” Changkyun called after knocking on his apartment door.

“Just a moment, Kyunie,” Hyungwon replied.

He opened the door a moment later, looking down at Changkyun’s groceries before letting him in.

“What’s all that for?” he asked once Changkyun had set his things on the counter.

“I just wanted to grab some food in case I stayed longer than planned.”

Hyungwon looked through the bag, pulling out various items. “Looks like you had a field day,” he muttered.

Changkyun looked at all of the items and went red. “I couldn’t help it, hyung. They’re just interesting.”

Hyungwon observed some of the items, and Changkyun could see his gears turning.

“I could take some of these things apart and use them for our project,” Hyungwon said, almost distantly.

He appeared to be lost in thought, and Changkyun looked around his apartment to distract himself. There was a nice little figurine sitting on the bookshelf by Hyungwon’s TV, and Changkyun was itching to grab it. He got off the couch and walked over to it. He picked it up and admired it up close.

“Is there any chance you could- don’t even think about it, Changkyun,” Hyungwon said, quickly joining Changkyun at the shelf.

Changkyun set down the figurine and apologized. “What were you saying before?” Changkyun asked.

Hyungwon glanced at his figurine before speaking again. “While we’re working on this time travel device, you should just keep your eyes open for parts.”

Changkyun nodded. “Sure thing, hyung.”

Hyungwon seemed a little sad, but Changkyun didn’t question it. His friend was always thinking about something, and Changkyun wanted to just let him think.

“Looks like I had a good hunch,” Changkyun said, glancing at Hyungwon’s clock.

Hyungwon laughed and went back to the counter. He looked through Changkyun’s groceries and frowned. “What exactly were you planning to make?”

Changkyun smirked and joined Hyungwon. “It’s a surprise.”


	7. Chapter 7

\- [x] -

Hyungwon shut off his alarm clock and got out of bed. He completed his morning procedures with precision like clockwork. He put on a light gray suit and left his house. He called a cab and went to his partner’s house.

“Changkyunie? Are you ready to go?” he called as he walked in the front door.

“Just a minute, Hyungwon-hyung.”

Hyungwon’s short companion appeared at the end of the hall moments later.

“Okay, let’s get to the lab,” Changkyun said, brushing past Hyungwon and grabbing his car keys.

Hyungwon helped Changkyun load the trunk of his car with scientific equipment. They got into Changkyun’s car and drove downtown. They pulled into the lot of a very old building and got out. Changkyun unpacked the trunk and followed Hyungwon inside.

“I think we may be really close to finishing this project,” Changkyun said.

He set down the equipment and crossed his arms over his chest. “Don’t be so hasty, Changkyun. We still have to do trials.”

“I know that. I was just saying that we’re close to the testing phase.”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes and started arranging the equipment. Changkyun retrieved a folder stuffed with papers from a small safe. He flipped through the papers and pulled out one leaf.

“‘Based on previous conclusions, the device is incapable of being converted into a convenient size,’” Changkyun read.

Hyungwon looked over at Changkyun and laughed. “Oh, our ideas were so limited then,” Hyungwon said.

He pulled out a bulky laptop and began plugging in algorithms.

“Umm, Hyungwonie-hyung?” Changkyun said distantly.

Hyungwon looked up and saw that Changkyun was staring at something. He felt his heartbeat double, worried that the authorities had come to destroy their work for some unknown reason. He turned to look at what Changkyun was seeing, and his eyes widened in shock.

“Crap. Hyungwonie-hyung is gonna be pissed,” Changkyun said.

Hyungwon looked back and forth between the two Changkyuns.

“I didn’t think you guys would be here today,” the new Changkyun said.

He looked down at a bulky watch on his wrist. Hyungwon stepped towards him.

Changkyun jumped back suddenly. “No! I have no idea what will happen if I interact with the past.”

Hyungwon looked back at his Changkyun.

“Pretend like you guys didn’t see me,” the new Changkyun continued.

He twisted a button on the large watch.

“And Hyungwon-hyung,” Changkyun started.

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t be so worried about me. Clearly it works.”

He pushed the button and disappeared in front of their eyes. Hyungwon looked at Changkyun. They were silent for a few seconds, trying to understand what had happened. All of a sudden, they broke out into excited yelling and jumping. They embraced each other, their eyes tearing up with joy and laughter.

“It works! It actually works!” Changkyun exclaimed.

Hyungwon smiled as they squeezed each other tightly. “That is really uplifting,” Hyungwon agreed.

“Let’s get to it, then. I can’t wait to try it out.”

“I wonder why he, or you, said not to worry about you,” Hyungwon muttered.

Changkyun shrugged. “I don’t think we should worry about it right now.”

Hyungwon nodded. They got back to work with a brand-new motivation.

\- [x] -

Hyungwon woke up to the sound of someone pounding on his apartment door. He rolled over and saw that it was well before his regular wake-up time.

“Hyung! Hyung! Something’s happened!” Changkyun called.

Hyungwon got up and quickly got ready. He opened the door of his apartment and Changkyun practically dragged him to his car. They drove to the old building that they had set up their lab in. They got out, and Hyungwon noticed the note on the door.

‘Civilians have noticed two suspicious characters entering and exiting this building with suspicious equipment. The equipment has been confiscated and the authorities request that the two suspicious characters report to the station within two days of this letter’s publication.’

Hyungwon frowned. “What equipment did we leave behind yesterday?”

“The safe that has all of our research in it, and the prototype.”

Hyungwon looked at Changkyun incredulously. “We didn’t pack up the prototype?” he asked, raising his voice.

Changkyun shook his head.

Hyungwon ran a hand through his hair. “This isn’t good. We’ll never be allowed to continue this.”

Changkyun hung his head sadly. “But this was our dream since we were kids.”

“I know,” Hyungwon said, looking down at his shorter companion.

He saw that Changkyun was really disappointed, and he felt something change in himself. “Do you have anything nice to wear?” he asked.

Changkyun looked up, confused by Hyungwon’s seemingly out-of-place question. “Not really. Nothing like you always wear.”

Hyungwon nodded. “Alright, let’s head back to my apartment. I’ll let you borrow something.”

They drove back to his apartment and went inside. Hyungwon searched through his closet and dresser, looking for something that was small enough for Changkyun. He found an old navy suit and gave it to Changkyun.

“Put this one on,” he said.

Changkyun took it, unsure what Hyungwon was up to.

“What is this for, hyung?” Changkyun asked.

“We’re going to get our things back. And you have to dress nicely to visit the station.”

Changkyun nodded and went into the bathroom to change. He came out moments later, looking like a completely different person. “It’s still a bit long, but it could be worse,” he said.

Hyungwon noticed where the ends of the pants bunched up above Changkyun’s shoes. He couldn’t help but snicker a little. Changkyun frowned at him, but he ended up laughing as well.

“I suppose we should get going,” Hyungwon said.

Changkyun nodded, following Hyungwon back outside the apartment. They got into Changkyun’s car and drove down to the station. Clouds were rolling in from the southeast, bringing an unsettling feeling with them. Hyungwon hoped that they would be able to reclaim their things without any trouble.

“You’re going to do all the talking, right?” Changkyun asked as they pulled into the station.

“I guess I will. What do you have against the police?”

“Nothing. I just wouldn’t know what to say in this situation.”

“Neither do I, but I’ll do my best.”

They got out of the car and walked into the station. The officer at the front desk looked up at them and cocked her head.

“What are you here for this time, Chae Hyungwon?” she asked.

Changkyun looked at Hyungwon. Hyungwon shrugged it off and carried on the conversation.

“Our equipment was confiscated sometime yesterday. We’d like to get it back.”

The officer’s eyes widened. “That was you? Oh man, wait until the captain hears this.”

Hyungwon looked at Changkyun, his heart beginning to race. He couldn’t help but feel like they were in deep trouble.

“Follow me, you two. I’ll take you to his office.”

She got up and opened the door that led deeper into the station. Several officers glanced at them as she led them back. They arrived at the very back of the station, where the captain’s office was. She knocked on the door and waited for a response.

“Yes?” the captain responded.

“I’ve got Chae Hyungwon here, sir. He says that he owns the stuff we picked up in that old building.”

“I’ll have to call you back,” the captain muttered to someone on the phone.

Moments later, the captain opened the door. He looked Hyungwon up and down. “You just can’t stay away, can you?” he asked with a smirk.

“You keep calling me back here,” Hyungwon replied.

The captain laughed. “You got me there. Come in.”

The entered the office, and the captain shut the door behind them.

“Who’s your partner in crime?” the captain asked after they sat down.

“Im Changkyun, sir,” Changkyun said tensely.

The captain laughed at Changkyun’s stiffness. “Well, let’s get to it.”

He grabbed an evidence box under his desk and hefted it onto the desk. He took the top off and pulled everything out. He set down their safe and their prototype and placed the evidence box back under his desk.

“So, do you want to explain what this is, Hyungwon?” the captain asked, leaning forward.

Hyungwon looked at Changkyun, who gestured ‘go on’ with his hand.

“Well, Captain, this is a little experiment that Changkyun and I have been working on.”

“And what sort of experiment is this?”

Hyungwon glanced down for a second, then looked at Changkyun. He didn’t want the captain to know what they were up to, but he couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“It’s just a time-telling device for my friend’s kid. They’re doing one of those Science Fairs,” Changkyun said.

The captain smiled. “Well isn’t that nice of you? I’ll let you get back to it, then. Don’t go wandering into mysterious buildings anymore, got it?”

Hyungwon stood up and thanked the captain. He grabbed the prototype and Changkyun grabbed the safe. They left the office and sighed deeply.

“Nice one, Changkyunie,” Hyungwon said when they were outside the station.

“I’m surprised he actually bought that,” Changkyun said.

“He has kids of his own. I’m sure that helped,” Hyungwon said.

“You’ve got some explaining to do, Hyungwonie-hyung. Why did they all know you so well?”

Hyungwon stopped in his tracks. “Oh, you noticed that, did you?”

Changkyun rolled his eyes. “Tell me, hyung.”

“There were some,” Hyungwon paused, “underground scientists that I used to work with. I got into trouble with the law a few times, but it was never anything serious enough for jail time.”

Changkyun was shocked. “Underground scientists? My partner used to be in the underground!?”

Hyungwon cleared his throat and continued walking to the car. Changkyun couldn’t stop smiling as they drove back to Hyungwon’s apartment. Changkyun pulled into a parking spot and waited for Hyungwon to get out. Hyungwon waved to him as he drove off.


	8. Chapter 8

\- [x] -

Hoseok checked the paper in his hand one last time before entering the small building in front of him. He walked down the long hall to the very last apartment. He knocked on the door and waited for a moment. He didn't hear anything, so he knocked again. Nothing. He checked his watch and sighed. The main door opened, and a tall man walked in. He saw Hoseok standing at the end of the hall and stopped. Hoseok crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping it had been long enough for the man to forget his face.

"Can I help you?" he called, his voice soft and calm

"Are you Chae Hyungwon?" Hoseok asked, looking down at his paper.

"Yes. What do you need?" Hyungwon said slowly.

Hoseok silently offered his gratitude that Hyungwon didn't seem to recognize him. "Let's go in your apartment. Who knows who could be listening."

Hyungwon furrowed his brows but walked to the door and unlocked it. Hoseok followed him inside. Hyungwon gestured towards a small couch, and Hoseok sat down gladly.

"My name is Shin Wonho," Hoseok said.

Hyungwon started making his afternoon brew. "What did you want to talk to me about, Wonho-ssi?" he asked, pouring his coffee into a mug.

"Could I have some coffee as well? I wanted to talk to you about your experiment."

Hyungwon nearly dropped Hoseok's mug. "What have you heard about my experiment?"

Hoseok smiled, seeing that he had pressed the right button. "You're trying to develop time travel, right?"

Hoseok watched Hyungwon's eyes widen. He had heard the two of them talking about their experiment every day after they left the old building. He reported them to the police so that he could plant himself into their lives easily.

"How do you know about that?" Hyungwon asked quietly.

"Rumors have been spreading. Let me get to the point: You've recently been evicted from your place of work, and you need someplace else to complete this experiment. That's where I come in."

Hyungwon frowned. "Why do you want a part in this?"

"I'm just trying to do a good deed," Hoseok said with a smile.

Hyungwon seemed skeptical.

"I'll pay for anything you need. And I'll let you work in my basement. It's private property, so you won't have to worry about the police." Hoseok leaned forward, finishing off his coffee.

"That's very generous of you, Wonho-ssi. Is it alright if I call someone before I make a decision?” Hyungwon asked.

Hoseok nodded and Hyungwon grabbed his cellphone. He went into another room and Hoseok looked around his apartment. He had more than one clock mounted on the walls, each one displaying a different time. Hoseok checked his own watch to determine which one displayed the correct time.

"Okay, Wonho-ssi. We've come to an agreement. We have to wait for my partner to come here so that we can make a three-way contract."

"Sounds like a plan," Hoseok said, making himself comfortable.

He set his mug down on the coffee table and placed his feet on the ottoman in front of the couch. Hyungwon sat at the bar, staring at the door of his apartment. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Hyungwon stood up quickly and opened it.

"Changkyun, I'm glad you made it. This is Shin Wonho," Hyungwon said, gesturing towards Hoseok.

Hoseok waved at Changkyun, who did not return the gesture. He kept his arms crossed and his eyes narrow.

"Let me hear your proposition," Changkyun said.

"I'm offering a workspace that won't be bothered by the police, and I will also purchase the materials that you may need."

"What's the catch?" Changkyun asked, his tone slightly aggressive.

"No catch. I just want to help you achieve the impossible."

Changkyun nodded slowly. "Alright, Shin Wonho. You've got a deal. But remember, our work is top secret until we finish. Don't tell anyone else, and don't ever check in on us while we're working."

Hoseok nodded and held out his hand. Changkyun nodded to Hyungwon, who shook Hoseok's hand lightly.

"Come on, I'll show you your new place."

He left Hyungwon's apartment and waited for them by the main door of the apartment building. They came out moments later, carrying their equipment. Hoseok held the door open for them, and they followed him to his car. They drove for a while until they reached a huge, modern house.

"That's where you live?" Hyungwon asked.

"Yeah. I bought from a depressed old guy. Apparently, his best friend died really close to this house. He wasn't too happy to give it up, but he eventually relented."

"His friend died? When was that?" Hyungwon asked.

"It was 30 years ago. I don't know why he was still so upset about it," Hoseok said, annoyed with Hyungwon's curiosity.

"Where does he live now?"

"Let's move on to more important matters, okay?"

Hyungwon frowned.

"Where are we going to be working?" Changkyun asked.

"I had a basement made underneath this house. It's lined with brick and the floor is even carpeted."

Changkyun nodded. "Sounds good. Let's see it."

Hoseok opened the front door and led the pair inside his home. He opened a door that led to the garage, where a dusty old car sat. He lifted rug to reveal a small trapdoor. Hyungwon's eyes lit up in wonder and Hoseok smiled. He opened the trapdoor and Hyungwon admired the small staircase.

"This is where the basement is. Let's go take a look at it, huh?"

Hyungwon nodded excitedly, and Changkyun was unable to keep a straight face.

"Whenever you need to work, just call me and I'll come get you," Hoseok said as they walked down the stairs.

The lights clicked on one by one as they took a step deeper into the basement. Hyungwon was dismayed by the emptiness of the basement. He looked at Changkyun, who was trying to maintain a critical expression.

"Of course, you'll need to tell me what you need down here. As you can see, I had no idea what to prepare for you."

Hyungwon laughed politely. "I hardly expected you to have everything we needed."

Hoseok watched them arrange their things on the wooden table and went turned to go back up the stairs. He paused and turned back to the pair. "Let me know when you're ready to leave for the day. And come get me if you need anything. I can't wait to see the finished product!"

He walked up the stairs without another word, not giving the two a chance to reply to his comment. He quietly shut the trapdoor and went to the main room of the house. He sat down on his couch and looked at his empty walls.

"I will find a way," he muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

\- [x] -

Hyungwon noticed something fluffy sitting on Changkyun’s couch while he waited for him to get ready.

“What’s that?” he asked, pointing at the fluffy thing.

Changkyun appeared in the hallway and looked back at his couch. “Oh, that’s my dog, Einstein. He’s gotten old. I’m certain he’ll die soon. All he does is sleep.”

Hyungwon nodded slowly, thinking. “Would you be willing to have him test our first prototype?”

Changkyun frowned. “Seriously, hyung?”

“Well, he’s dying, isn’t he? We need a living subject to test it, and no way are either of us going to do it,” Hyungwon said.

Changkyun nodded. “Fine. He’ll be our test subject. Let me go get him.”

\- [X] -

Hoseok drove to Changkyun's house to pick up the two scientists for the day. He frowned when he saw the shorter one carrying a huge fluffy dog.

"What's this about?" Hoseok asked, putting on a friendly smile.

"This is Einstein, my dog," Changkyun said.

"We're using him as our first test subject," Hyungwon elaborated.

Hoseok nodded, opening the doors of his car for the scientists. "So, you're getting really close, are you?" Hoseok asked as they began the drive.

"You could say that. We have a few more touch-ups before we test, but we'll let you know when we're ready to give it a whirl," Hyungwon said.

Hoseok smiled. "I can't wait to see the first trial run. Are you sure your dog will be okay, Changkyun-ssi?"

Changkyun scratched his dog's neck and squeezed him tightly.

"He's old. It won't matter too much," he muttered.

The rest of the ride was quiet as they drove to Hoseok's house. They went down to the basement and got to work. Hoseok stood in the corner, waiting for them to finish the prototype.

"Alright, Shin Wonho! Are you ready to test this thing?" Changkyun exclaimed.

His excitement was hella contagious, and Hoseok quickly joined them at their work table. Changkyun gently put the prototype on his dog and adjusted some dials. He looked at Hyungwon and Hoseok, then pushed a button and stepped back. The prototype made a loud cracking sound, then Einstein was gone.

Changkyun checked his watch. "If we don't see him in five minutes, something went wrong."

Hoseok crossed his arms and leaned against the table. They waited patiently for the five minutes to pass. Einstein appeared on cue, but there was something awfully wrong with him. Hyungwon immediately pulled Changkyun into his chest, keeping him from looking at his dog.

Hoseok grimaced and looked away for a moment. The dog's eyes, ears, nose, and mouth were oozing blood, and shards of bone were poking through its legs. It collapsed to the ground the moment it materialized, and Hoseok was glad that he didn't have to watch it suffer.

"Back to the drawing board, right guys?" Hoseok said after a while.

Hyungwon nodded, still clutching the smaller man in his arms. He nodded towards the dog, and Hoseok nodded solemnly. He picked up the dog, careful to avoid the splintering bones as he carried it up the stairs. He went into his backyard and buried it there. He went down into the basement to let the two men know.

"Thank you, Wonho-ssi. Changkyunie, do you want to go do a ceremony?"

Changkyun broke out of Hyungwon's grip and shook his head. "I think we should just move on. I don't want to think about it."

Hyungwon nodded. "Alright, then. Let's call it a day, shall we?"

Hoseok went up the stairs and held open the trapdoor for them as they exited. He drove them back to Changkyun's house and watched them go inside. He shuddered as he recalled the sight of the dog, and he wondered how long it would take them to get it right.

\- [X] -

Changkyun wasn’t as shaken up as Hyungwon expected him to be, and he was glad. He felt awful for convincing him to bring his dog along as a test subject, but he honestly couldn’t think of anything else. He decided to purchase some small traps to catch stray cats around his apartment. He planned to release all the healthy cats and keep the sickly, nearly dead cats.

He only managed to catch one that was in a deplorable enough state to use as a test subject. Changkyun didn’t seem too upset when he brought the cat along while they waited for Wonho. When Wonho arrived, he seemed a little surprised that Hyungwon had another animal with him, but he shrugged it off.

“Do you think this’ll be the day?” Wonho asked cheerfully.

Changkyun shrugged. “Who knows? Maybe this is our lucky cat.”

Hyungwon laughed a little as he observed the frail cat sleeping in its cage. He felt the smallest twinge of guilt, but he pushed it down. When they got to Wonho’s house, they quickly got down to the basement to work. They developed a second prototype, adjusting the gravitational force so that it wouldn’t be as detrimental to the body.

Wonho took his shadowy position in the corner, watching them work with his arms crossed. He was really intimidating when he did that. Once they were sure they had everything right, Hyungwon went to get the cat out of its cage. The cat didn’t put up any sort of resistance as he put the new prototype around its skinny waist.

“Fingers crossed,” Hyungwon said as he adjusted the dials.

He pressed the button and stepped back, glancing at his watch. There was a loud popping sound, and the whole house seemed to shake. The prototype began to vibrate violently, shaking the cat as well. It made another loud pop, and the cat was disintegrated. Hyungwon’s eyes widened in horror.

“What the hell happened this time?” Wonho asked, clearly just as shaken up as Hyungwon.

Hyungwon carefully picked up the prototype and turned it over in his hands.

“It was a failure in the initial start-up,” Changkyun said quietly.

Hyungwon spotted a loose part of the prototype and nodded in agreement. “Something came apart as it started pulling the dimensions. That’s why it didn’t start properly.”

“We just have to reinforce the parts, then we’ll be able to test it properly,” Changkyun said.

Wonho nodded. “Will that take long to fix?”

Hyungwon shook his head. “Not at all. But we’ll need another test subject.”

Hyungwon saw Changkyun glance down at his feet for a brief moment. “No way in hell are you testing it,” Hyungwon said firmly.

Anger flashed in Changkyun’s eyes. “Why not? Do you really think we weren’t able to fix it properly?”

“You saw what just happened to the cat! You can’t possibly think I’m going to let you test it after that!”

“I’m confident in our skills, and you should be too!”

Wonho decided to step in and remind them of the task at hand.

“I think we’re finished here,” Hyungwon said.

Changkyun was incredulous. “You’re not the ultimate authority here! I still want to work.”

Hyungwon pinched the bridge of his nose. “It can wait, Changkyun. Get your head out of your pants.”

“Why are you being like this, hyung? Why won’t you let me work?”

Hyungwon breathed deeply. “Because I’m worried about you!”

There was silence for a while. Hyungwon looked at his shoes, ignoring the feeling of the other men’s’ eyes.

“You don’t have to worry about me, hyung,” Changkyun said softly. “I can take care of myself.”

Hyungwon smiled at his feet, shaking his head. “That’s exactly why I worry about you. You remind me too much of myself at times.”

Changkyun frowned. “Really? Because you and I are very different.”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes. “I’m talking about before I met you.”

“Oh.”

“So, are you guys going to keep working?” Wonho asked.

“Yeah, but we’ll need to get a test subject later. We’ll get everything ready for tomorrow,” Hyungwon said.

He and Changkyun began picking apart their prototype, figuring out the mechanics of their mistake. Once they were sure nothing would come out of place, they went home. Once they pulled into Hyungwon’s apartment complex, he turned to Changkyun.

“Listen, about earlier,” he began.

“You don’t have to say anything, hyung. I feel the same way.”

Hyungwon felt a burden, one that he had never noticed before, lift off his shoulders. Things would be much easier for them if they were more open from then on, Hyungwon thought. He got out of the car, and Changkyun stopped him.

“Hey,” Changkyun said.

Hyungwon leaned back into the car.

“Troublemakers together, right?”

Hyungwon laughed. “Troublemakers together.”


	10. Chapter 10

\- [x] -

Changkyun drove away from Hyungwon’s apartment and made his way back to Wonho’s house. He was intent on testing the prototype, regardless of Hyungwon’s concern. He’d thank him later, Changkyun reasoned.

“What are you doing here? Where’s Hyungwon?” Wonho asked when he opened his door.

“I’m gonna test that thing. I don’t care what Hyungwon says.”

He expected Wonho to put up some sort of fight, but he allowed to enter without another word. They went down to the basement, and Changkyun put on the prototype.

“Are you sure about this?” Wonho asked.

Changkyun paused, trying to make up his mind. The disintegrated cat flashed in his mind, along with the mound of dirt in Wonho’s backyard. He wavered for a moment, then pushed the button.

Changkyun blinked and looked around. He had decided to try and go to the old building that he and Hyungwon were originally using. He didn’t remember the exact date that the notice had been put up, but he made a guess as to when the best day to go would be. As he looked at his surroundings, he realized that he had been off.

“Crap. Hyungwonie-hyung is gonna be pissed,” he said.

Hyungwon looked back and forth between the two Changkyuns.

“I didn’t think you guys would be here today,” he continued, feeling like a complete idiot.

He looked down at the prototype and started readjusting it. Hyungwon stepped towards him.

Changkyun jumped back, accidentally messing up the prototype’s settings. “No! I have no idea what will happen if I interact with the past.”

Hyungwon looked back at his Changkyun.

“Pretend like you guys didn’t see me,” Changkyun continued.

He twisted a button on the device, setting the time correctly.

“And Hyungwon-hyung,” Changkyun started.

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t be so worried about me. Clearly it works.”

He pressed the button and found himself back in Wonho’s basement.

Wonho looked ecstatic. “It works?”

Changkyun nodded happily and started bouncing up and down like a kid who had successfully convinced his parents to buy a toy. Wonho gave him a big hug and they jumped up and down together.

“I’ve gotta tell Hyungwon! Keep an eye on this for me,” Changkyun said, taking off the prototype.

He raced out of the basement and quickly got into his car. He sped to Hyungwon’s building and got out of his car. He was brimming with pure joy as he approached Hyungwon’s door.

 

\- [X] -

Hyungwon was woken up by Changkyun pounding on his door. He put on his night robe and opened the door.

“Hyung! It works!”

“What?” Hyungwon rubbed his tired eyes.

“Remember that day, when we were in the old building? And then my future-self showed up?”

Hyungwon nodded, barely processing Changkyun’s rapid words.

“That was me! Just a few minutes ago, I went back there. The prototype works!”

Hyungwon finally understood what Changkyun was saying. His eyes went wide, and he was suddenly very awake. “It works?”

Changkyun nodded excitedly. Hyungwon laughed, a huge smile breaking out on his face. He hugged Changkyun tightly, twirling the smaller man around in the air. He was on cloud nine.

“Where is it?” Hyungwon asked.

“I left it in our lab. You want to go try it yourself, don’t you?”

Hyungwon nodded eagerly, and he quickly got dressed before following Changkyun to his car. They drove out to Wonho’s house and went up to the front door. Changkyun tried the door, but it was locked.

“That’s odd. I didn’t think Wonho was going anywhere tonight,” Changkyun muttered.

He knocked on the door and the two men waited patiently. There was no response.

“Maybe he’s still in the basement?” Hyungwon suggested.

“Let me give him a call,” Changkyun said, pulling out his phone.

Hyungwon was dismayed by Changkyun’s expression as he pulled the phone away from his ear. “What is it?”

“He’s disabled his phone, hyung.”

Hyungwon’s heart was racing. He was starting to think that Wonho’s intentions weren’t as innocent as he had claimed them to be. Changkyun tried the door again, yelling in frustration. He took a few steps back and threw his body weight onto the door, busting it open.  
Hyungwon followed him to the basement trapdoor. They went down into the basement and saw that it had been stripped clean. Hyungwon felt rage bubbling up inside him. He flipped the table in the center of the basement with an aggravated roar. Changkyun stepped back in fright.

“Hyung?” he prodded cautiously after Hyungwon stood there silently for a moment.

“We can’t even report this to the police,” Hyungwon muttered.

He had worked so hard, with Changkyun’s irreplaceable help, to produce his invention out of the eyes of the law. He didn’t want the government to seize control of his technology and turn it to their favor. It was his creation, and he wanted to keep it that way. But, Wonho had ruined everything. He had stolen the prototype, taking control of the one thing Hyungwon wanted to keep to himself. He was furious, and there was nothing he could do about it.

“I’m so sorry, hyung. We couldn’t have possibly known that he would do this. It’s not your fault.”

Hyungwon clenched his fists. “I will have justice. No matter the cost.”

-[x]-

Hoseok waited until he heard the front door shut, then grabbed the prototype. He observed it with hungry eyes and left the basement. He shut the trap door and looked around at his house. He laughed to himself and went into his room. He started packing his things, carefully placing the prototype in his suitcase along with his other belongings. When he was finished, he left the house and placed his suitcase in his trunk. He drove to an apartment building on the other side of Seoul and went into his old apartment.

Once he had unpacked everything, he went into the main room and looked at his wall decorations. The old Kendo uniforms and weapons were a sight for sore eyes, and he quickly got his prize from his room. He looked at all the knobs and buttons and felt like a complete idiot. He had no idea how the stupid watch worked, and it made him angry. He twisted each knob once and hoped for the best as he pressed the button.

He found himself in the exact same spot. He checked his clock to see what the time was, and he was disappointed to see that the time was no different. Out of his window, he could see a group of kids playing in the field next to his building. But there was something odd about the way they were playing. They seemed to be running in slow-motion.

Hoseok twisted one of the knobs in the watch as he watched the kids. They moved faster as he turned it clockwise. He smiled to himself. He tried some of the other bells and whistles, slowly figuring out the workings of the device. He strapped it to his wrist once he had properly set his destination, then pressed the activation button.

His head was spinning when his feet found themselves back on solid ground. He looked around at his surroundings. He could tell that he was no longer in the same time. He glanced down at the watch on his wrist. It said 2017 instead of 2047. He pumped his fist in triumph.

"Kendo lessons, here I come."

He found the nearest shop and got himself an address book. He found the first Kendo training center and called to get himself registered for classes.

"Hello?"

"Are you calling to reserve lessons?" a woman said.

"Yes. My name is Shin Wonho. When are the soonest lessons?"

"You can come in at any time between 2 and 6. If you want to reserve lessons with a specific instructor, let me know."

"I don't know the instructors yet. Can I come down and watch them?"

"Of course. Same hours. Thank you for your business."

Hoseok hung up and left the store to call a cab. He rode to the Kendo center and went inside. He watched the students and their trainers for a while, not really interested in any of the teaching styles. There was, however, a student that caught his eye. He decided to wait until after the practice so that he could ask his instructor about him.

"You must be referring to Son Hyunwoo. He's one of my best students. I believe that having a training partner will do him well. Will you be willing to meet with him daily?"

"It would be an honor, sunbae."

"Tomorrow, Hyunwoo will be your sunbae. I hope you will learn well from him."

Hoseok left the center with a smile on his face. He was finally going to have the chance to really learn Kendo techniques.


	11. Chapter 11

-[x]-

Kihyun stepped out of his large, empty house and breathed in the fresh, autumn air. He looked up at the sky and sighed. He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked down the long path towards the road. He stepped through the line of trees and waited on the side of the road. A light breeze blew by, and some pink leaves fluttered onto the road. He saw the black car heading his way and smiled.

-[x]-

Jooheon put on his coat and grabbed his car keys with a big smile on his face. He locked the door of his apartment and got into his car. He pulled out of the complex and headed to his destination. He drove for a while before reaching a long stretch of road lined with trees, pinkish-red from the arrival of Autumn. He saw what he was looking for and pulled onto the side of the road.

"Aigo, Kihyunie-hyung! Why don't you ever let me pick you up at your house?" Jooheon asked, watching his older friend's face to see if he had taken the joke well.

Kihyun was famous for his temperamental nature. He was, as Jooheon called him, a little devil. The corners of Kihyun's mouth turned up as he began to laugh. Jooheon was glad he was in an agreeable mood.

"Because then you'd be asking me to pick you up," Kihyun replied, picking up his bag.

He opened the passenger door and got in with Jooheon.

"So, where are you taking me today?" Kihyun asked.

"Nowhere special," Jooheon said, putting the car in drive.

"Well, let's see if I can figure it out. You told me to wear a coat, so it's definitely not just lunch this time."

Jooheon smiled as Kihyun tried to figure out what his plan was.

"Maybe we're going to the beach," Kihyun said.

Jooheon wasn't surprised by Kihyun's deductive skills, but he tried not to reveal that he was right. He felt Kihyun's eyes on him and he tried to smile.

"I knew it! We're going to the beach!"

"Aigo! How are you so good at guessing?" Jooheon asked, jutting out his lower lip.

"Your face says it all, Joohoney."

Jooheon laughed along with Kihyun. "My face?"

"Yeah. It's easy to read," Kihyun said.

Jooheon laughed again, shaking his head.

They arrived at the beach after a while, and Jooheon parked in front of a beachside restaurant. They got out of the car and walked out towards the shore. The sky was clear, and the water was calm. Jooheon and Kihyun balanced on the concrete barrier that separated the sidewalk and the sand.

"Oh, wow. It looks so nice today," Kihyun said in awe.

Jooheon smiled and looked out at the water. Everything was so pretty, and he was glad that he was able to share it with Kihyun. He looked at Kihyun, who was completed awestruck by the beautiful sight. He tapped his arm, and Kihyun turned towards him. They sat down on the wall and Jooheon placed his arm around Kihyun.

"This is really nice, Joohoney," Kihyun said.

"Yeah. This turned out a lot better than I expected."

Kihyun laughed. "So, you didn't plan this absolutely perfect day?"

He rested his head on Jooheon's shoulder. Jooheon was surprised, but he accepted it and repeated the gesture. They sat together for a while, staring out at the horizon.

"I'm getting a bit hungry," Jooheon said after they had gotten up and walked along the shore.

Kihyun scanned the shops further inland. "Do you have a taste for anything?"

Jooheon frowned. "Aigo! Don't buy lunch. This is supposed to be my treat."

Kihyun laughed at Jooheon's pouting face. "It's okay, Jooheon. I don't mind," Kihyun said.

"I do!" Jooheon replied loudly.

He took Kihyun's hand and dragged him to the nearest restaurant. They sat down outside and waited for service. Kihyun sat quietly while Jooheon ordered for them. He was amazed at Jooheon's determination. Once their food arrived, Kihyun opened his mouth to say something.

"Kihyunie-hyung. You always pay for everything. I worked hard last month to save up some money for us to hang out together. I don't want you to think that I'm freeloading."

Kihyun closed his mouth. He looked Jooheon up and down. "I don't think you're freeloading. I know that you have a more difficult situation than I do, and I embrace that. Keep your money for more important things."

"But you are important," Jooheon said quietly.

Kihyun smiled in awe. "Joohoney, that's crazy."

"Your face says otherwise," Jooheon teased.

Kihyun laughed. "When did you get so good at reading faces?"

Jooheon shrugged, a confident smile creeping onto his face.

"Alright, since you worked so hard, I'll let you pay for this," Kihyun relented.

Jooheon smiled victoriously. "Thanks, Kihyunie-hyung."

They finished their meals and Jooheon took the check. His eyes widened as he saw the price, but he didn't give Kihyun a chance to offer his money. He knew that Kihyun's financial situation was much better than his. After all, he had just inherited his late father's house and fortune.

Jooheon always wondered how Kihyun was able to stay so cheerful after suffering his father's death. The smaller man had been in the car when the accident happened, but he had been a lucky survivor. Jooheon was amazed that he even got into cars after that.

"So, how badly did that hurt your wallet?" Kihyun asked, pulling Jooheon out of his thoughts.

"Oh, it wasn't too bad," Jooheon said, lying through his teeth.

"That's good to hear," Kihyun said, clearly onto Jooheon's façade.

"Well, it's getting pretty late for you, isn't it?" Jooheon asked.

Kihyun checked his phone. "Oh, yeah. I'll be late for work if we don't head out soon."

They got up and headed back to Jooheon's car. "Can I drop you off at your work?" Jooheon asked.

Kihyun grimaced. "No way. I certainly don't want you to see where I work. You'd never stop bugging me about it."

Jooheon frowned. "Suit yourself."

They pulled away from the beach and headed back the way they came. Jooheon pulled onto the side of the road lined with fall-colored trees. He watched Kihyun wave as he drove away. He smiled to himself and looked back at the road. He saw the asphalt and the sky as the car flipped over the road. He braced himself as the ground rushed toward his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I forgot to mention there isn't a happy ending. Like AT ALL. But you know that if you've seen their MV. I just wanted to make sure that people aren't expecting a sudden fluffy ending or something. You can just wallow in the angst...


	12. Chapter 12

-[x]-

Kihyun waved to Jooheon as he drove away. He turned around and headed back towards his house. He heard a sudden squeal of tires, followed by a loud smash. He froze where he was, unable to look back and see what had happened. He pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance.

"Hello? An accident just happened near my home. I didn't see it, but I heard the car hit the ground hard. It must have flipped or something."

His heart was pounding as he told the operator where he was. He stayed where he was until he heard sirens. After he spoke to one of the EMTs, he went home without looking towards the accident. He got a call from Jooheon's mother the next day. She consoled him and invited him to Jooheon's funeral.

Kihyun stood in the doorway of his house, staring down at the road where his friend had died. He couldn't bring himself to move an inch. He had shut himself in his house for nearly a month, unable to even look at the road through the windows. Now, looking at the road, Kihyun realized that he had to move on sometime.

He took a deep breath and stepped into the sunlight. He shut the door behind him and walked down his driveway. He sold his car less than two days after the accident, and his driveway seemed much wider than usual without a car parked there. He picked up his bicycle and rode away from his house.

He arrived at the funeral home several minutes later, and he put his bike in the rack. He saw Jooheon's mother, and he suddenly began to cry. It was the first time he had ever allowed himself to cry since his father died. She spotted him and rushed over.

"Oh, Kihyunie. Thank you for coming. I know this must be hard for you."

Kihyun wiped his eyes. "I'm okay, Eomma Lee."

She squeezed him tightly. "You're so much skinnier! Have you been eating?"

Kihyun avoided her eyes, unable to keep himself from crying. He wiped his eyes and looked down at her. "I am eating," he muttered.

Her face was full of relief. "I heard you sold your car. Are you really not going to drive anymore?"

Kihyun sighed. "I guess I'm just being silly, Eomma. I shouldn't have done that."

She let go of him and looked him in the face. "Don't say that. You're not silly. You're a strong young man. Many other people would break down by now. You are far from silly."

Kihyun smiled. "Thanks, Eomma."

She nodded and turned to join the other crowd but stopped and turned back to Kihyun. "By the way, no one else was willing to say anything for the ceremony, so I was hoping you might," she said.

Kihyun stared at her blankly for a moment. "Oh, okay. I don't have anything prepared, though."

"Just go with your gut."

Kihyun put on a smile as she walked away. He looked back at his bicycle and thought about leaving. He shook his head and joined the small group. They waited for a few minutes until their room was set up. Kihyun went pale when he saw the casket being carried in. He looked for Jooheon's mother and stood next to her.

"Is it open-casket?" he asked quietly.

"Of course not. The poor boy was in a wreck. I don't want anyone to see him like that," Jooheon's mother replied softly.

Kihyun nodded. He knew exactly what she meant. His father's funeral had been the same way. He joined the group as they followed the casket inside. He sat down next to Jooheon's mother, on the family side of the room. She gave him a sideways glance, but didn't protest.

"Alright, we'll go ahead and begin," someone from the funeral home's staff said.

Kihyun stared at Jooheon's casket dazedly, not really listening to the proceedings. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you going to be able to speak?" Jooheon's mother asked.

Kihyun blinked and looked at her. "What?"

"It's time for you to speak. Will you be able to?"

Kihyun looked up at the pulpit behind the casket. He took a deep breath and stood up. He walked up to the pulpit, praying that his legs would last through his speech. He stood in front of the microphone and started down at Jooheon's casket. He cleared his throat and looked up.

"Jooheon was always a great friend. He never tried to use me to get to my money. He didn't let me spoil him. He was always willing to work for something. I admired that about him. He was there for me," Kihyun staggered a bit, "when my father died."

Kihyun looked up at the ceiling, holding back his tears. He felt a burning feeling in his chest. He was suddenly very angry on top of his sadness.

"Jooheon was so young. He had so much he wanted to do." Kihyun couldn't hold back his tears any longer. "It's my fault Jooheon is dead. He wouldn't have been on the road if it wasn't for me. I should have been the one driving. If I could turn back time, he'd be alive and speaking at my funeral."

Kihyun quickly left the pulpit and walked out of the room. He got on his bike and pedaled all the way back to his house. He stuck his bike in the garage of his house and went inside. He locked the door and collapsed on his couch. He cried for a few minutes until his tears dried out. He stared blankly at the front door until his phone began to ring. It was Jooheon's mother.

"Hello, Eomma Lee," Kihyun said.

"Oh, my poor Kihyunie. Are you okay?"

Kihyun sighed. "Not really, Eomma. I need to take some more time off for myself."

"I know I told you that you were far from silly, but I need to take that back right now," she said strictly.

Kihyun frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You can't keep cutting yourself off from everyone. You can't expect to get better that way. There's a reason I invited you to Jooheon's funeral. I wanted to help you come out of the shadows. It's silly of you to keep taking time for yourself. Friends are your best help."

Kihyun felt himself starting to cry. "Jooheon was my friend," he muttered.

"I know that, but you can't stop making friends just because you lose one."

Kihyun sighed. "I'm sorry, Eomma. I'll try to be better about that."

"Jooheon was lucky to have you, Kihyun," she said.

"Yeah," Kihyun said.

He hung up and got off the couch. He left the house and walked down his is driveway. He stood on the side of the road and sighed. He slowly began to accept the fact that Jooheon's mother was right, but he still didn't feel well. He looked back at his big, empty house, then made up his mind. He walked back up his driveway and opened the garage. He looked at the old car sitting there and took the keys off their hook.

"I'll go back out there for you, Jooheon," Kihyun whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

\- [x] -

Kihyun stopped in front of the mysterious man and caught his breath. "Please," he begged, his voice shaking, "help me save my friend. I'm never fast enough."

The tall man looked at the car silently. Kihyun looked as well. It seemed to flip in slow motion, and Kihyun assumed it was the tall man's doing. He was starting to feel pissed off at the man's calm nature.

The tall man looked back at Kihyun. "One of you has to die," he said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? We're both going to die some time in our lives, aren't we? Why does he have to die right now? He's got so much more that he can do." Kihyun chest was burning with the same fire he felt at Jooheon's funeral.

"That isn't the point, Kihyun."

Kihyun scowled. "What is the point, then?"

"If you both survive this, the entire time flow will collapse. Are you that selfish, that you would destroy all of time to be with your friend again?"

The words stung Kihyun. He knew that he wasn't selfish, but the man did have a point. Kihyun's legs started to feel weak, and he got down on his knees. The fire was gone, and he realized what needed to happen.

"I just want Jooheon to be okay," Kihyun said, looking at the car, which was slowly turning upside down.

"If you're willing to take his place, I can make that happen," the tall man said.

"Yes, I'll take his place," Kihyun said, standing up.

The tall man looked down at his own watch and turned one of the buttons slowly. Kihyun watched the car flip backwards, reassembling itself.

\- [x] -

After another incredible day of practice, Hoseok returned to his apartment, ready to take a well-earned nap. He realized immediately that something wasn't right. The lights were off, and he never turned them off when he travelled back in time to train. The front door opened, and three men in suits entered. They cornered Hoseok, forcing him down into a chair.

He did his best to resist their hold on him, but he was not able to overpower all three of them. They wrestled the watch off his wrist and left. Hoseok bit the inside of his cheek bitterly. He was totally devastated. Not only would he no longer be able to practice Kendo, he would no longer get to see Hyunwoo. And he hadn't even been able to give him a proper goodbye.

He looked around his dark apartment at his collection of Kendo memorabilia and hung his head. He couldn't even try to get another watch from Hyungwon. He had ruined Hyungwon permanently, most likely making it impossible for him to even create anymore watches. And, even if he could make more, he would never give one to Hoseok. Not after his blunt betrayal. He screwed up, big time, and now he had to suffer with it for the rest of his life.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered into the darkness.

\- [x] -

Minhyuk and Changkyun had stopped again, sitting down on the ground to catch their breath. Changkyun couldn't stop smiling. Minhyuk didn't understand what was so exciting, but he felt like smiling as well. He looked over at Changkyun, and he saw a man in a suit approaching them.

"We've got company," Changkyun said.

Minhyuk looked up and saw that they were surrounded. He looked down at the watch and carefully turned the button until he heard a light click. He looked up and saw that one of the men was pointing some sort of gun at them. He grabbed Changkyun's hand and pressed the button right as the man pulled the trigger.

Once everything stopped spinning, Minhyuk looked around the bus stop. Changkyun was nowhere in sight. He put his weight on the side of the bus stop as he realized that they had let go of each other when the man began to pull the trigger. He held his face in his hands and began to cry.

\- [x] -

Hyunwoo got into his practice uniform and waited for Wonho to arrive. He sat on the floor and meditated while he waited. After a few hours passed, Hyunwoo began to realize that Wonho wasn't coming. He got up and started working on his technique alone. His instructor came by near the end of the day to see how things were going.

"Where's Wonho-ssi?" he asked, looking around the practice room.

"He didn't come."

Hyunwoo's instructor was quiet for a while, watching Hyunwoo practice.

"You seem to be doing much better. Your form is much more natural. Wonho did you well. I hope he makes it here tomorrow."

"So do I," Hyunwoo said.

He glanced up at the clock and decided to head home for the day. He changed out of his uniform and went home. He thought about Wonho's impeccable attendance and frowned to himself. He assumed that something important had come up. Wonho wouldn't miss out on practice without saying anything.

They had exchanged numbers, so there was no reason for Wonho not to say something. Hyunwoo got out his phone and sent Wonho a message. He made himself dinner and finished it without getting a reply. He picked up his phone and gave Wonho a call.

'The number you have dialed is not available. Please check the number you have dialed and make sure there are no mista-'

Hyunwoo hung up and frowned at his phone. He had never tried to call Wonho before, but he had always been able to send him messages. He was confused as to why Wonho's phone was suddenly not available. He sighed and put his phone in his pocket.

He went to practice the next day, and Wonho did not show yet again. Hyunwoo sat on the floor of the practice room and waited for a while. He checked his phone to see if Wonho had replied to his message from the night before. There were no new messages. The room was just as empty as it had been when he first entered it years ago.

\- [x] -

Kihyun got into the car and looked back at the tall man. He clutched the steering wheel, tears rolling down his cheeks, then started driving. He saw the asphalt and the sky as the car flipped over the road. He braced himself as the ground rushed toward his face.

\- [x] -

Jooheon entered the pawn shop and made his way to the back entrance. He walked into the security office of the shop and sat down at the desk. He shut his eyes and buried his head in his arms. He couldn't help but think about the sound of the car flipping over the road. He kept thinking about what Kihyun must have felt when it happened.

\- [x] -

Minhyuk returned to work the next day, still feeling miserable about Changkyun. He reluctantly opened the shop and turned the lights on. He sighed as he changed into his uniform. He set the watch down on the table that the mysterious man had taken the day before and waited for the day's customers to come in.

He spent the next few weeks looking out for Hyungwon. The watch was badly damaged and none of the buttons did anything. Minhyuk hoped that Hyungwon might come back and fix it for him. But he never saw him again, and he let the watch gather dust on the top of the shop's highest pantry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aigo, such a terrible ending; but that's how it goes. Thanks for sticking with me to the end! If you would like to read more of my work, I'd love to hear from you.
> 
> \- Mooney


End file.
